PvXwiki:Admin noticeboard/Resolved Build-Specific Issues/Archive 33
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Some pretty bad other votes. should be great worthy →[[user:Jjberks|'BERKS']] deedle... 03:13, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :To be more specific: ::Treesbyty's vote assumes rly bad players. rly bad. ::Teutonic's vote says it lacks focus while it's focus is doing big fucking damage. ::Eloc Jcg underrates. ::Relyk is just a terrible player. WE axe doesn't get double adrenaline. ::Tai is bad and never heard of +30/-2. Brandnew. 08:49, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :::Hardly Great worthy. --Anonimous. D: 22:32, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Resolved. Misery Says Moo 10:34, 11 April 2009 (UTC) 0/0 and 1/1 trash votes by people who do not understand PW:VETTING policy or are trolling with the intent of causing unnecessary problems. Skie M 12:41, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :New topics at the bottom of the relevant section please =). ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 12:42, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :resolved. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 18:36, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Wow, epic fail. Pure prots on a necro means no healing whatsoever. Lack of DF makes me sad. Heroes also can't prot worth shit so I have no idea why it has a hero tag. Basically this build was powervoted to great by noobs who cream their pants at a necro/X trying to accomplish something a primary does better. Life 05:59, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :I've removed one of the votes, I was fairly happy with the others. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 18:44, 21 April 2009 (UTC) RachG being bad at the game is not a valid reason for voting down. 07:27, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :reeeeesolved. ~ Big sysop 08:45, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Auron's vote is mainly bullshit - pretty much every point in it is just wrong. Andy 13:17, 13 April 2009 (UTC) My Roflrockets Go Pewpew's vote. Toraen 15:52, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :lol@tab's removal. resolved. 19:54, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ChuckieReturns2's vote. Total wtf. 23:18, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :Goldenstar got it. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 18:45, 21 April 2009 (UTC) *Votes of 1 do not reflect reality of the build. *Explained on the Discussion page why Lyssa Degenerator is inferior (constantly ripped Lyssa in TA is less energy gain (less alone energy steal) than Energy Drain and Lyssa can't be covered with another enchant as it is contantly reapplied. *Some people only rate the pressure when the focus is energy denial *Power Drain compensates for the Energy difference between Energy Drain and an unripped Lyssa enchant if the objective is pressure *People disregarded optional slots. *Weapon sewapping doesn't always work (conflicting priorities forces wrong weapon choice when faced with melee pressure) *Energy denial doesn't have its only use on healers. It makes any other player useless *I don't think that a build that makes me decisive in many matches can receive a rating below 3 11:07, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :Hi there, issues relating to vote removal go under the "Build-specific issues" header, and new issues go at the bottom =). ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 11:26, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. I posted comments to each user's talk page. Please check votes in a few days and mediate as necessary.MindMaze 13:10, 14 April 2009 (UTC) This build received trashed vote (0 and 1). The build is valid and doesn't deserve this. GoR is not necessarily superior and requires 5 energy for each copy when echo doesn't which is better energy management. I think intuitively you would expect this build to be at least in the good category.MindMaze 14:32, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :hey, when posting build issues make sure you use: " as oppoosed to " (you did the latter which places the contents of the page in question on the AN =D). ''' ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 14:37, 14 April 2009 (UTC) 5-5 votes overstate effectiveness. It's less reliable than the Generic Mist Form and only as fast as it at best. Toraen 23:53, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :it's in trash anyway. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 18:47, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Lots of bullshit overrating. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 22:33, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :REQUEST lots of bullshit underrating. I think Jaigoda's vote is biased cause he was trying developing the same build 10:49, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, we need a BM to go through the votes again.--TheDarkshineKnight 07:45, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :::The voting page is getting even more bizarre, with votes ranging from 2.8 to 5. The only BM vote is a 4. Also, some people have simple edited their vote comments so as to bypass their vote removals. The voting page seriously needs to get cleaned up--TheDarkshineKnight 19:53, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Darkshine, users are allowed to edit their vote 1 time after it is removed as per 1RV. And this is not a discussion page. An admin or BM will sort it out soon enough, so let it be. 20:14, 21 April 2009 Lots of bullshit overrating.--Relyk 03:46, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Severe mental retardation by MindMaze. 08:52, 16 April 2009 (UTC) :Does anyone NOT notice his reasoning was absolutely rubbish? 21:12, 18 April 2009 (UTC) ::Admins/BMs are busy atm most likely; refrain from making unnecessary comments here. 21:17, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :::"Unnecessary comments" ^ups for a perfect example. 21:33, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Yet more stupidity by MindMaze. 08:56, 16 April 2009 (UTC) KJ is bad and i cba to mediate anything. ··· Danny Does 22:06, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Dragnmn's vote. Use reasoning "Zz" just to piss him off. Life 01:03, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :no such vote exists. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 22:04, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::I saw it earlier, he must have noticed this on AN and deleted it. 22:32, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :::See conversation on my talk why I deleted it, I made a wrong assumption. Dragnmn talk 10:16, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :::Admins/BMs probably already knew that; refrain from making unnecessary comments here. 21:36, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Trial votes. Life 02:52, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :Big got them. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 22:02, 17 April 2009 (UTC) terrible build, votes overflowing with pvx 5-5-100% retardation. --Anonimous. D: 21:24, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :deleted the build. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 22:00, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Tons of bullshit overrating. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 11:03, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :Handled. ~ Big sysop 09:22, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Saketh is stupid. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 21:10, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :resolved. ~ Big sysop 09:24, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Zzz, Overrating. Spirit spammers aren't great. Life 00:14, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :Remind me to have build masters look at this and the build below. ~ Big sysop 09:25, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Honestly, there is nowhere in PvE where unblockability has a more positive effect than spamming MS/DB. Life 09:07, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :Raptors with Critcal Defenses? Selket Shadowdancer 09:23, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ::Enchantment removal. And keep it on Talk pages, they are such wonderful things. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 11:03, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Vast overrating for such an utterly horrible build. --☭[[user:Guild of Deals|'Guild']]*talk* 19:59, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Absolute shitters like Guild of Deals and Relyk who can't understand kurzick-side FA is about keeping NPCs up, not players. 21:55, 19 April 2009 (UTC) - 2 This build should be restored. Just because Anonimous feels that it doesn't belong doesn't mean anything. ··· Danny Does 22:32, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :He isn't the only one that thinks that. 22:41, 19 April 2009 (UTC) ::You're not the only retard on PvX - case in point. ··· Danny Does 22:52, 19 April 2009 (UTC) :::Anonimous pointed out the votes, he never said he thought the build should be deleted. I quote from your own comment on the discussion page: "Hey look it's a build that we don't entirely need here". That was the very first thing you said. most of the people on the discussion page seemed to think the build was fairly pointless,and GoD even added a WELL tag. I also have to say that if you're gonna leech, you don't even need a build for it :/. That all said, if another admin wants to restore it that's there choice, i've made my reasoning clear. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 16:59, 20 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Should I even bother mentioning how many other pointless and/or useless builds are currently residing on Wikia's servers? ··· Danny Does 00:50, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Trial Vote. Life 03:25, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :Big got it. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 18:49, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Major changes to build. Requesting vote wipe for re-testing. Toraen 04:02, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :done ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 18:53, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Mister Eviscerator being stupid and voting on an archived build. 04:05, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :done. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 18:54, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Mister Eviscerator being stupid. 05:14, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :Frosty deleted it. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 18:55, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Vote reset. Builds got cleaned up and needs a fresh vote page. 14:08, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :removed the only vote. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 19:02, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Vote wipe please. Life 14:27, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :because? I don't see any major changes in the history that require a vote wipe. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 18:57, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Zyke's vote. Brandnew 13:44, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Bad players with bad reasoning. PnH has way lesser red bar than this, Guardian is the only prot you need in RA, and stances are already listed in optionals. 03:25, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Delete for well or remove votes with reasoning unrelated to build and other troll votes [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 15:47, 2 May 2009 (UTC) requesting vote wipe--->changed to BA turret so usage is different [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 17:43, 3 May 2009 (UTC) :don't use the old ranger excuse "oh look it has different elite" this has no different usage. it is for pumping out damage. like it was before. it's just still worse than glass arrows, and has lost keen Exo Oo 17:57, 3 May 2009 (UTC) ::dont argue on an, discuss on talkpage -_- [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 17:59, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Xtreme being an idiot. Life 01:10, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Revote please its starting to see meta play in TA. Drah McNinja 02:17, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :Excellent adminship has led me to the fact that a vote wipe was indeed needed. Your moving the build to a more appropriate name was also very well done. All in all, I must say, this has been resolved. ~ Big sysop 02:39, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Mister Eviscerator rating on a build that is in stub category, and even at a 3-3 he is still overstating the effectiveness. Drah McNinja 22:09, 6 May 2009 (UTC) JJberk's vote is invalid. (refers to old version of build)-çɼoʂʂƴƿʃooƿʂ ɱçƒıɼeƿʃɑçkɘʃʂ 22:01, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Not my build but I noticed Relyk's vote (the only vote) applied to what was (I assume) the old version of it :) [[User:MrMetalFLower|'Mr'Metal'FLower']]-...tlk 18:51, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Needs LOTS of votes swiped, this should be in GREAT! →[[user:Jjberks|'BERKS']] deedle... 00:52, 12 May 2009 (UTC) User:Devon Voted 5-5-O instead of 5-5-X. Drah McNinja 05:04, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :So? Misery Says Moo 06:35, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Ridiculously biased author vote on a bad build. Selket Shadowdancer 17:49, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Xtreme1ne failing at game. 23:07, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Traa1703's vote is simply wrong.---- The Liger talk 08:50, 2 April 2009 (UTC) 18:35, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :Done FrostytheAdmin 09:34, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Many votes compare this to WE warrior, which is nerfed and bad now [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 04:09, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :Not an issue atm FrostytheAdmin 09:34, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Tagged for WELL with reason "....", Too many WELL tags like this, isn't there supposed to be a valid reason? How we supposed to debate that reason on the talk page? hmmmm...Anwyn 11:26, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :There are some builds that are just so blatantly terrible or have been done so many times before that they don't warrant any type of discussion, and dual attunement is one of those. --'Oj'▲' ' 11:28, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::regardless, "......" is not a reason to WELL... It needs to stop, it really doesn't hurt to put "Inferior to Mind Blast Ele" as the reason. Even if you do it to 10 different builds...Anwyn 11:52, 18 May 2009 (UTC) :::Posting terrible builds need to stop too, but you don't see people doing it, hence there really isn't encouragement to actually waste time and devise reasoning even to WELL.19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 11:56, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Firsty, STFU on the noticeboard. Secondly, people can WELL with whatever reason they like. A WELL tag doesn't actually do anything, it just brings it up for review by an admin for immediate deletion. The admin can clarify further on the reasoning or just remove the tag if the reasoning is terrible. A WELL tag does not equal instant deletion, but I have to admit a hell of a lot of them are valid. If I find someone putting a whole lot of WELL tags incorrectly with bad reason I will deal with them. That is not the case here. Misery Says Moo 12:11, 18 May 2009 (UTC) votes from before HumSig was added, or that don't know what HumSig is, or that don't realize that pnh now has a 12 second recharge. 17:03, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :Resolved FrostytheAdmin 09:34, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Goldenstar removed some votes for some pretty bad reasons and pretty much carrying the build to >4.5 Needs a vote wipe or something because the votes should be around 5-2 or 5-3 max for the type of build.--Relyk 00:48, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :Not an issue FrostytheAdmin 21:06, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Remove the trash votes, as it actually does work. Variants will need to be filled in for each class, but it's been tested. Toraen talk 19:11, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :true, new bar should easily be ran by annyone 12:17, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :Resolved FrostytheAdmin 09:34, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Big over rating on build. WE was never that great in low end arenas anyway as utility is what ownzz there. also, as it's not as good as WE was by far, it is therefore inferior to a bar that may have been OP in high end areas, but was inferior in low end arenas. Exo Oo 20:22, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :Yeah but there's some under-rating too (it's like a less good WE, but it can output some nice dmg spikes), so it kinda balances out. Which is kinda the point of voting in the first place. 16:19, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::Resolved FrostytheAdmin 09:34, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Xtreme's vote is stupid, not rating the build but just copying what the WELL tag says.---- The Liger talk 08:50, 2 April 2009 (UTC) 16:18, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :And it's a stupid WELL tag, it's for farming a specfic mission and we don't want a massive variants section on norm 55 page.---- The Liger talk 08:50, 2 April 2009 (UTC) 18:37, 24 May 2009 (UTC) ::WELL tag is there to open up discussion not to delete the build. QQ less and talk to me on the build page Or my talk page rather than deleting the well tag and posting here. If you are able to convince me on why we should have a 55 build for every boss then I will stop with the Well tag and be on my way. 10:59, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :::I;ve removed the vote (being a dupe doesn't mean it should be voted lower, it means it should be WELLed (which you did as well)). I've protected the page for a week so you can decided if it needs WELLing or not, without constantly reverting each other. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 11:22, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Daññy's vote only comments on the talkpage. Someone who obviously hasn't tried the build at all. Silly voter is silly. -- 10:25, 26 May 2009 (UTC) :What... FrostytheAdmin 09:34, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Xtreme 1ne's vote is bad 23:43, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :It's in trial, you are both retarded. Misery Says Moo 23:45, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Stupid vote by Danny is stupid. He's the only person to rate it under a 3, not to mention he's trying to WELL it for no reason at all. --Slurry. 20:29, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :Once again, Danny has voted way lower than the build deserves. The general consensus is that this is a 4.0+ build (excluding KJ). --Slurry. 20:56, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::Over half of the users who have voted on that build are no longer active (ex:GoD, Jjberks, Michael, and technically even Infidel). Maybe we should vote-wipe. 20:58, 3 June 2009 :: That's mostly because a bunch of autists voted it over what it deserves, tbh. ··· Danny Does 20:59, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::<3 how you just called Frosty autistic. --Slurry. 21:06, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm not here to suck anyone off, regardless of how much I like them. ups. ··· Danny Does 21:09, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::::Regardless, no discussing on the AN, take it to the talk page etc. etc. Shadowsin's vote needs to be fixed. Danny doesn't understand how to use the build since he thinks there are energy issues. --Slurry. 21:10, 3 June 2009 (UTC) Life's vote is fail. --Slurry. 16:15, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :Resolved FrostytheAdmin 09:34, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Recent votes by Jaigoda, Jjberks, and Life Guardian should be removed. They're completely out of line with all the previous votes, and given their severity (across-the-board 1's, 0's, and 0's respectively), adequate justification isn't provided. jboy157 is wrong. It doesnt supprt offensivly. If you think SoC if offensive support you're wrong. Its helpful but not enough to be considered offensive support. 5-5-x is too high. 16:02, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :Resolved FrostytheAdmin 09:34, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Master iPod User just read his vote and try not to laugh. 20:23, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :done. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 20:44, 7 June 2009 (UTC) iirc, "variant" and "dupe" are not valid vote reasons. might need a WELL though. i cba to bother with another one of those shitfests myself just yet, though. ··· Danny Does 14:47, 9 June 2009 (UTC) :done. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 14:56, 9 June 2009 (UTC) ::<3 ··· Danny Does 16:38, 9 June 2009 (UTC) Severe overrating. Brandnew 10:16, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :fix'd. ··· Danny Does 15:23, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Category:~Shield_OF_Deflection~ An admin needs to move it to the right place. Also, this and this and whatever We Eat Kurzic Babies made needs to be moved. 08:32, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :Done all of that FrostytheAdmin 09:34, 16 June 2009 (UTC) Xxunrealxx1's vote. ''athrunfeya'' ''speaks'' 12:32, 14 June 2009 (UTC) :New issues at the bottom, and resolved =) ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 13:40, 14 June 2009 (UTC) outdated votes are outdated. ··· Danny Does 15:28, 15 June 2009 (UTC) :Was resolved... FrostytheAdmin 09:34, 16 June 2009 (UTC)